Little Friend
by Kiwi Lee Scipio
Summary: Jazz finds herself a boyfriend, and Danny finds himself not trusting the teen. Is there more than meets the eye with Kie or is he just a harmless teen run by hormones; Danny is determined to protect his sister even if it means spying. The story is sectioned off in three parts and even though I haven't finished part 2 yet, I liked how this part was on it's own.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Chapter 1

A scream ripped Danny from the text book he was reading. He quickly jumped up and transformed before diving through the floors, heading to the lab before reappearing to the world only to see Jazz had actually gotten onto the counter.

"Jazz, are you ok?" Danny asked, dropping his feet back to the floor before changing back. "You sounded like you saw a ghost, or, well, something scary that we don't see every day."

"Mouse." Jazz admitted, still staring down at the crack the mouse had disappeared into.

"Mom's been feeding them that poison." Danny reminded, going over to the hole before bending down in front of it. He put his hand in front of the hole and sent an ecto-blast into it. "There."

"I hate mice." Jazz grumbled, letting herself off the counter.

"I know." Danny snickered as he stood up. "If you see any more mice, I'll be up stairs, hopefully working on my homework for once."

"Actually I'm about to head out for my date." Jazz said, going over to where their parents had placed a couple of extra lipstick lasers.

She grabbed one and pocketed it as Danny asked, "You have a date? You sure he's human?"

"I know a bit more about ghosts, thank you very much." Jazz retorted back. "Though to be on the safe side, I figured I'd grab a lipstick."

"Who is it?" Danny asked, following her up the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Kie." Jazz said, picking up her purse from the kitchen table. "His family moved here during the summer so he's still new to the area. Oh, Mom texted me a few minutes ago, they're on their way home."

"Ok, have fun." Danny said, putting his hands in his pockets.

Jazz stopped before leaving the kitchen and eyed him. "And please don't watch us like last time."

"Hey, I had good reason!" Danny exclaimed.

Jazz smiled, taking a step closer to her little brother. "Ya, you did." She kissed him on the forehead before turning around to leave.

"Ehy!" Danny exclaimed, wiping the kiss off but still smiling.

"Tell Mom and Dad I'll be back around nine." Jazz said before walking out the door.

Danny waited a moment until he heard Jazz drive off before pulling out his cell phone and sent a text to his mom.

 **Headin out plan 2 B home after Jazz**

Danny quickly went back to his room to put his shoes back on before transforming once more. His phone pinged, getting him to pull it out of his pocket.

 **Just dont let her c u**

Danny smirked at that, knowing his overprotective sister was being overprotected by her family. He put his phone away and flew out, hoping to find her soon.

-.-.-.-

"So you did show up." Kie said as Jazz sat down in their booth at the Material Grill, 80's music surrounding them.

"My reputation isn't that bad, is it?" Jazz asked, a smiled on her face.

"I'm still the new kid at Casper and I know." Kie admitted. "Though I asked anyway."

"Though why here?" Jazz asked, glad the disco ball wasn't going.

Kie shrugged. "I like 80's stuff for some reason."

"Can I get you two anything to drink?" the waiter asked, appearing at the end of their booth.

"I'll take a water." Jazz said.

"Boyle please."

The waiter nodded his head and said, "I'll bring them right out."

"Why don't you go on dates?" Kie asked, watching as Jazz opened her menu to start looking.

"I dated a ghost last year and didn't know he was one until he tried to take over my body for his girlfriend to use."

"Ouch." Kie winced. "You dated a ghost and didn't realize it?" a laugh escaped before his face reddened. "Sorry."

"No, it's ok. It is funny." Jazz admitted, looking at him with a smile.

"Here you go. Do you need a few minutes to figure out what you want?" the waiter asked as he placed the two drinks in front of the two.

"Please." Jazz said, smiling politely at the older man.

The man left them alone to look through the menu before Kie asked, "Isn't your family ghost hunters?"

"Ya. Which is probably why the ghost picked me." Jazz admitted, eying the menu. "First human he saw out of the portal or something."

"I don't know." Kie said, flipping the page on his menu. "Maybe he did go looking and liked you the best. I don't blame him."

"Flattering." Jazz smiled. "In a weird way, but still flattering. You figured out what you want?"

"A burger really." Kie admitted, looking down at the menu. He glanced up at her and smirked. "Am I terrible for bringing a girl to the best place in town and still get a burger?"

"No, just shows you fit in with this town." Jazz smiled.

"You two ready to order?" the waiter asked, coming over with his notepad open.

"Ya, I'll take the all American burger with fries." Kie said.

"And you ma'am?"

"Um, the chicken penne." Jazz said, handing the menu to the man.

"Alright, I'll give these to the chef." The waiter smiled before leaving them.

"You know, no one just moves to Amity Park anymore." Jazz said, looking Kie over. His green eyes looking down at his drink as his brown bangs almost covered them. "Why'd your family move here out of all places?"

"Mom wanted to change. We'd lived in Greenville for most of my life." Kie admitted. "I wish we could've stayed two more years really. I mean I'm glad I met you and all but I do miss everyone back there. And to graduate there would've been nice."

"Did you leave a girlfriend there?" Jazz asked, trying to assess his character and almost forgetting she was on a date.

"No, she broke up with me a month before I knew we were moving." Kie said. His eyebrows showed a mix of realization and surprise. "Excuse me, I gotta go."

Jazz watched as he stood up and headed towards the bathroom, passing their waiter who stopped at her table.

"I'm terribly sorry about the long wait, your chicken disappeared before we could cut it up." The waiter said. "I think a ghost made off with it."

"That's ok." Jazz said, placing a smile on her face. As the waiter left she growled, "Daniel, if you're listening, I'm going to get Sam to kill you."

A moment passed with no sound, so Jazz shrugged before taking a sip of her water. Maybe it wasn't Danny after all.

"Jazz, your boyfriend just disappeared!" Danny's voice hissed as the boy sat down in the seat Kie had left a minute ago.

"Danny!" Jazz hissed, startled before leaning closer to him. She squinted her eyes before declaring. "You took my chicken."

"Oh, so that was your chicken. Sorry." Danny said, whipping the corner of his mouth.

"And what's this about Kie disappearing?" Jazz asked.

"He went into the bathroom and disappeared in some green light." Danny said, trying to keep his voice down to prevent the few patrons in the Material Grill to hear.

"A green light? Really?" Jazz asked, eyeing the boy. "Well, does your ghost sense pick him up?"

"Ghosts _can_ hide from that." Danny said, revealing that it didn't.

"Alright, you can float around." Jazz mumbled, rolling her eyes. "Just don't let him see you."

"You gotta stop picking the weird ones." Danny said as he stood up.

"You're one to talk." Jazz said.

"huh?" Danny asked before shaking his head. He headed back the way he'd come from before disappearing from human eyes.

"Can I ever go on a date without my little brother watching over me?" Jazz asked herself in a whisper before taking a sip of water.

"Oh, I'm back before the food?" Kie asked as he slid into his seat. "Sorry for taking so long."

"Our food is having similar problems." Jazz said, eyeing the teen for anything different. "A ghost took my chicken."

"What would a ghost want with chicken?" Kie asked. He shook his head before saying, "You know what, never mind. I'm still getting used to ghosts being real, much less them taking chicken."

"Here you two go. I'm sorry about the wait." The waiter said as he sat down the two plates. "Careful, it's hot. Anything else I could get you?"

"No, thank you." Kie smiled up at the man.

The waiter nodded his head before walking away.

"It just hit me, your first name's Japanese but you don't look it." Jazz said, waiting for her food to cool.

"I look more like my dad and he's French, hence the weird last name." Kie admitted. "Mom's the Japanese one. They both became citizens of America after college."

"Oh, so you're first generation American." Jazz said, surprised. She pulled her hair to her left shoulder as she studied his face.

"At least you don't have to deal with your grandparents living in two different countries." Kie said.

"Do you know French and Japanese?" Jazz asked, curious.

"Kinda had to when I was little." Kie admitted, putting ketchup next to his fries.

Danny sighed to himself, leaning backwards as he floated invisibly above the two. He pushed himself over Kie a bit and pulled out his cellphone. Letting the phone become just visible enough he could see what he was doing he texted Tucker.

 **Run a check on Kie Mouscadet plz**

Danny let the phone totally disappear, keeping it in his hand to feel when it buzzed with a response. Below him, Kie still hadn't done anything beyond normal human abilities again and the two had moved on to talking about one of their classes.

The phone buzzed in his hand, getting him to let it reappear and read it. He almost let go of the feeling of invisibility before shooting out of the restaurant to the back lot and reappeared to the world as he called Tucker. As soon as Tucker's phone picked up, Danny exclaimed, "What do you mean, he'd been declared dead?"

"That's what it says. The Guys in White were interested in him last year but have him labeled as dead." Tucker informed. "Man, your sister's dating a dead dude again?"

Danny closed her eyes as he held the bridge of his nose with his free hand. "Jazz would kill me if I reappeared again during her date." Danny admitted to himself more then to Tucker. "Can you find me what happened to him? I think he said he was from Greenville."

"What state?" Tucker asked, typing could be heard in the background. "There's one in north and south Carolina, Virginia, and Tennessee."

"I don't know." Danny admitted, shrugging his shoulders as if Tucker could see him.

"I'll do what I can. There can't be too many people with that name in the states." Tucker said before hanging up.

Danny put his phone back in his pocket before disappearing to the world once again. He floated back into the restaurant to find the two almost done with their meals. If it wasn't for the teleporting and the fact he was labeled as being dead, Danny would've thought they looked like they were having a good time, the two laughing below him.

"Oh, don't get me started on Christmas." Jazz said, rolling her eyes. "Dad still believes in Santa and Mom's been trying to prove he'd be burnt to a crisp flying like he does."

"Your parents are ghost hunters, right?" Kie asked.

"Ya, I'm surprised that's even a question. I mean, you've been at Casper since the school year started." Jazz pointed out. "I know they've made themselves know there."

"Do they know you're helping that ghost boy in the city?" Kie asked.

"No, they don't." Jazz said, eyeing him as she lowered her still full fork to her plate. "How do you?"

"Oh, I was at the water park when that ghost in pjs started freezing things and saw you helping the ghost boy with some bat thing." Kie explained. "If you don't want them to know, you might wanna think of at least putting your hair in a ball cap or something."

"We've agreed that I'm no good on the field so I'm more of research now." Jazz admitted. "Please don't let my parents know. They still believe all ghosts are evil."

"Don't worry." Kie let out a laugh. "I'd probably be scared speechless standing in front of your parents. I've seen them fight."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So did you find anything?" Danny asked as he transformed while still being invisible to landing on his feet as Fenton in his best friend's bedroom.

Tucker paused the game on his screen, sliding off his headphones before looking at the teen standing next to him at the computer. "Hang on a minute." Tucker said, exiting the game. "When you get home, wanna play Doom?"

"Sure, is Sam joining?" Danny asked.

"She's already putting in cheats." Tucker admitted. "If they ever ban cheats, we're going to have problems." He opened a DOS looking window, reading out what he'd found. "Kie Theodor Mouscadet born October 16, 1988. Lived in Greenville, North Carolina for fifteen years, moved here in July. Now there was an incident last year at the end of the school year." He changed windows before continuing. "April 7th of last year an experimental gas was dispersed in some game shop. According to the Guys in White, that gas killed him, according to social security he's still alive."

"That doesn't make sense." Danny said, moving his fingers through his bangs to move them out of his eye.

"You'd think the two would have him as either one way or another, but somehow he's considered both." Tucker shrugged, looking at his friend. "You know how no one communicates in our government."

"Did you find out anything about the experimental gas that supposedly killed him?" Danny asked.

"Only that a Dr. John Vandabon created it." Tucker said. Danny took a step back before plopping down on Tucker's bed. "Why can't your sister like normal guys?"

"I'd still have a list of problems." Danny dead panned, eyeing his friend.

"You're just too protective." Tucker pointed out, turning his chair around to look at his friend.

"You don't have siblings." Danny reminded.

"So what movie did they go to?"

"Millions. You know, the one about euros." Danny offered. "Wasn't too bad of a movie."

"You know you could do that more." Tucker said, a smile on his face.

Danny eyed him, not sure what he was talking about.

"You know, watching a movie for free."

"I still paid." Danny admitted.

"Which is probably why you're the hero and not me." Tucker smirked.

"I better get going home. I said I'd be home a bit after Jazz."  
Danny said, standing up.

"What'cha going to tell them?"

Danny looked down at his friend as the lights went over his body, leaving Phantom in his spot. "I haven't figured that out yet." Danny admitted, floating off the floor.

"Alright, well we'll be in Doom waiting for you." Tucker said as Danny floated out though the wall.

The trip home, Danny found himself running though the information Tucker had given him more than focusing on the world below him. So much so he almost missed Fenton Works, stopping only when the Ops Center was directly under him. He turned around and floated into the alleyway beside the house next to his neighbor's and transformed. He thanked the architect who had built the two houses without windows facing each other as he walked around the house and to the sidewalk. A March spring breeze went through, reminding Danny most people were normally wearing jackets still and shoved his hands into his pockets.

He entered his house and found both his parents waiting for him in the kitchen, Jack eating his dessert of fudge.

"Did you get something to eat?" Maddie asked as she leaned against the counter.

"I grabbed a piece of chicken." Danny admitted, getting himself a glass of water.

"We saved you a plate. It's next to the ecto-samples." Maddie said.

Danny found the plate, eyes watching him as he grabbed it away from the proto-ectoplasmic creatures and stuck it into the microwave. "Where's Jazz?"

"Already upstairs." Jack said. "She didn't seem to notice you this time."

"Kie seems ok, but I still don't trust him." Danny admitted, leaving out the teleporting.

"You know, you don't have to do this." Maddie said, watching her son sit down to wait for his food to reheat. "Technically we should be mad at you."

"I'd still be doing it." Danny said, taking a sip of his water.

The microwave dinged, getting Danny back to his feet. "Can I eat this in my room? Sam and Tucker are already on Doom."

Maddie thought for a second as Danny made sure he'd put his food in long enough before saying, "Sure. But I better not hear about you not doing your homework."

"Thanks Mom." Danny said, grabbing his water before heading upstairs. He sat his food and drink on the still open text book and went over to Jazz's room, knocking on the door.

"Ya?" Jazz's voice called out, letting Danny know it was ok to walk in. Danny saw her writing down in her diary, half disappointed as he remembered they were mostly detailed events than thoughts.

Danny walked in and leaned against the bed post. "I got Tucker to do some research on Kie." Danny paused, waiting for Jazz to turn around in her chair to face him.

"I feel like a new level of stalker." Jazz admitted, looking up at her little brother. "What'd he find?"

"He's been experimented on and the GIW labeled him as dead." Danny said. "Though the normal government has him as alive."

"Weird." Jazz stated. "Experimented how?"

"Something with experimental gas. I think he breathed it?" Danny shrugged. "Tucker couldn't find out too much about it."

"Maybe that caused him to be able to teleport." Jazz said, trying to think things through. She leaned her head against her hand, resting her elbow on her desk. "Just why did he have to gain green as his teleportation color?"

"You're ok with him being able to teleport?" Danny asked.

"As long as he's not totally dead, I don't care, really." Jazz admitted.

"Thanks, that helps me a lot." Danny rolled, his mind on if he could find someone who he liked and he could let know who he really was.

"You're not totally dead, Danny." Jazz reminded, lifting her head up.

Danny eyed her, hoping she would get that that wasn't helping.

"Sorry." Jazz offered.

"I'm still going to keep an eye on him." Danny admitted, pushing himself off the post. "At least until I don't think he'd be dangerous."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Jazz smiled.

-.-.-.-

"So?" Kagome asked, looking up from a book she was reading to see Kie taking his shoes off at the door.

"Okasan!" Kie whined, putting his shoes where they belonged before stepping on the carpet.

"I just want to know how your date went." Kagome defended.

"It went well." Kie smiled. "Only had one interruption."

"That man still won't leave you alone?" Kagome asked, putting her bookmark in her spot before sitting the book on the side table beside her. "Let me see your watch."

"It's fine. I only used two and a half units." Kie said, holding out his left arm for her to read the digital watch. "He said I was good up to six units of power."

"What'd he want you for?" Kagome said, letting her son take his arm back.

"He needed a new vial of my blood." Kie admitted, rolling up his sleeve to show her a band-aid on the inside of his elbow. "You know he's still trying to find an antidote."

"Why couldn't he've just used someone still in Greenville?" Kagome asked, watching Kie roll his sleeve back down.

"He has us on a rotation so he doesn't suck our blood too quickly." Kie explained. "I told him he's turning into a vampire."

"He is that." Kagome said. "So, when do I get to meet Jazz?"

"I don't know." Kie rolled his eyes.

"Well how about you invite her to dinner here?"

"Okasan!" Kie said, determining he was leaving now as he headed down the hall to the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"There you are." Kie said as he sat down across the lunch table from Jazz. "You weren't here for history so I got worried."

Jazz looked up from her history text book and smiled. "Hence why I'm reading this. Did I miss much?"

"No, we read up to the end of the chapter and we have to do the questions at the end for homework." Kie said. "So what made you late?"

"Ghost crashed my car." Jazz admitted. "At least it wasn't my dad this time, but between the two, my car must think the body shop is its second home."

"This is going to sound weird, but who's your brother?" Kie asked. "I wanna get to know him."

"He's the black haired over there." Jazz said, pointing across the cafeteria to the table the three sat at. "Though, why?"

"I've learned to always get on the good side of the siblings." Kie smiled.

"You're an only-child, aren't you?" Jazz asked.

"Yap." Kie said, a big smiled on his face. He tilted his head as he asked, "You wanna go bowling tonight?"

"Um, I'm terrible." Jazz warned.

"It's ok, so am I, but I still like to bowl." Kie smiled. "I'll pick you up tonight, ok?"

Jazz took a second before nodding. "Ok."

"Does Danny like to bowl?" Kie asked.

"Ya, he goes with his friends a lot."

"You mind if I invite him to come with us?"

"I thought the third wheel invited himself." Jazz eyed the teen.

"Well does he have a girlfriend? We could double date then." Kie offered, poking his fork at the unidentified meat on his plate.

Jazz squinted her nose up. "Technically no."

"Technically no?" Kie echoed.

"You see the girl at their table?" Jazz said, getting Kie to look over at the table. "If you spent just an hour in the same area as those two, you could tell they both liked each other."

"But they tell everyone they're "just friends" huh?" Kie asked, looking back at Jazz as the girl nodded her head. "I've had a few friends like that. So just us three then. Tell him I've got him covered, as well as you."

"You don't have to do that." Jazz tried.

"It's ok." Kie said. "I'll pick you two up about seven thirty, is that alright?"

"Ya, we're usually done with dinner by then." Jazz smiled.

"Speaking of dinner, my mom's already wanting to cook for you." Kie laughed. "She's a bit" he paused to find the right word "I wanna say over-motherly."

"I think that's just normal motherly." Jazz laughed.

Danny turned his head from his friends, hearing his sister laugh. A part of him hated that he had to be so suspicious of the teen with how happy his sister was. He hadn't heard her laugh like that in months.

"Earth to Danny." Sam said, waving her hand in front of her friend's face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Danny apologized, turning back to his friends.

"Is that him?" Sam asked again, pointing towards the two with her fork.

"Ya." Danny nodded his head before eating a spoonful of his apple sauce.

"He looks human." Sam offered.

"So do I, Sam." Danny pointed out.

"Well, could he be like you?" Tucker pointed out. "I mean you and Vlad can't be the only two."

"You're thinking more could've had an accident with ecto-plasm and electricity?" Danny asked, arching his eyebrow up.

"It could've been the gas, didn't you say it was experimental?" Sam asked, looking at Tucker.

"Ya, but I still can't find anything about it." Tucker admitted. "As far as I know, ecto-plasm could be the main part of it."

"So when do you plan on confronting him?" Sam asked, knowing he was thinking of doing so.

"I don't know yet." Danny said, looking down at his remaining apple sauce. "I mean, so far all he's done is teleported. I couldn't exactly follow him."

"I could probably fix a tracker to him." Tucker said, thinking through his process. "You could attach it to his wallet. Then you could at least find out where he's teleporting to."

"That'd be nice." Danny nodded.

"This just hit me, but when was the last ghost we've seen?" Sam asked, looking at Danny as Tucker did the same.

"Uhm, probably Dora last week with the pageant." Danny shrugged, "Why?"

"No small ecto-what's it?" Sam asked, "Or reappearances of Skulker or-"

"Well there was a few elementals that came out last night." Danny admitted. "I'm still lost though."

"Just an idea I had." Sam said, biting her bottom lip as she thought before continuing. "I mean, everyone in town knows the ghosts mostly come from the portal in your house. If he is like you, maybe now that he'd dating your sister he's gotten the ghosts to somehow stop coming out."

"I don't even think that would be possible." Danny said. "The only thing that stops them is the Christmas truce."

"Vlad does have some pull with them." Tucker reminded. "What if he's in with Vlad?"

"Scary, but possible." Danny realized, looking towards the two on the other end of the cafeteria. Even with his hearing he could only get one or two words out of what they were talking about.

"Ghost!" a voice cried out as the doors to the cafeteria slammed open and in ran John. Danny felt the cold within rising up and escaping as his ghost sense.

"I hope it's that ghost wolf." Danny said as he stood up, his friends right behind him as the three rushed towards the doors against the panicked students.

"Yap, ghost wolf!" Sam said, eyeing the silver creature shaking apart a text book.

"I've got him." Danny said as he let the lights go over him. He cupped his mouth and cried out, "HEY!"

The wolf turned to look at them before turning around and diving straight through the lockers.

"Oh come on!" Danny cried out as the ghost alarm went off. He flew after the ghost, leaving Sam and Tucker with the thermos.

"One day he'll remember we can't go through walls." Sam said before the two started running down the hallway, hoping to find the two ghosts before Danny needed the thermos.

-.-.-.-

"Hey Danny!" a voice called out, getting the said teen to pull his head out of his locker. The last bell had rung, letting everyone out of class only a few minutes ago.

"Oh, hey Kie." Danny said, not sure what to say as he pulled out the text book he needed. He put it in his book bag and zipped it up before throwing it on his back. "What's up?" Danny asked, shutting his locker to turn towards the teen.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come with your sister and me tonight." Kie said, sounding almost unsure of himself. "We're going bowling."

"Uh, sure." Danny said, grabbing his book bag strap.

"Ok, I'll pick ya'll up after dinner." Kie smiled, putting his hands in his pockets as his southern accent appeared.

"Sure." Danny smiled, glad when the older teen turned to leave.

"What was that all about?" Tucker asked as he and Sam walked over from their lockers.

"I feel like he just asked me out on a date." Danny admitted, shivering at the thought. "He wants me to go with them tonight."

"Works out for you, though." Sam said, the three heading out of the school. "You don't have to float around them invisibly."

"And hopefully I've caught all those elementals." Danny said. "Just want I need, him to believe I have a bladder issue."

"I think everyone thinks that with how much you ask to go to the bathroom." Tucker joked.

"Just how I need to be remembered." Danny sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"He invited Danny to come along?" Maddie asked, stopping her drink from going to her lips in surprise. The Fenton family were already sitting around the dinner table, all eating. She looked towards her son, not sure what to think.

"He said he wanted to get to know him." Jazz said. "I'm all for it, honestly."

"Really?" Jack asked, eyeing his daughter.

He turned to his wife, about to say something only for her to interrupt him. "Jazz is still not a ghost."

"Dad, I just think it's nice that Kie wants to know my family." Jazz said, used to her father thinking she was the ghost in the house. How they never clued into it being Danny, she couldn't figure out. Though she wasn't going to complain either.

"Then you two better finish your dinner soon, it's almost seven thirty now." Maddie said, glancing at the clock on the microwave.

As soon as she finished saying that, the doorbell went off. Danny started shoving the remaining pork into his mouth, not wanting them to wait on him.

"Jack, go ahead and let him in." Maddie said, seeing the two still eating.

The big man pushed himself out of his chair, still chewing on a piece of pork. He walked through the living room and opened the door, looking down on the brown haired teen.

"Hello, Mr. Fenton." Kie said, holding out his hand to shake.

Jack took the hand, gripping harder then he normally would as he let a small satisfied smile cross his face. They let go as Jack stepped to the side. "Go ahead and sit down. They'll be done with dinner in a bit."

"Oh, sorry. I meant to get here after dinner." Kie admitted, sitting on the sofa as Jack shut the front door.

"Almost done!" Jazz called out, sticking her head out the kitchen door.

"You don't need to rush." Kie smiled as she disappeared from his view. His smile faltered a moment as Jack sat in the adjacent chair. "So… how's the ghost hunting business?" Kie asked, not wanting an awkward silence.

Jack's features relaxed as he said, "Really well, actually. We're working on a new type of insulating foam that will prevent ghosts from going through house walls."

"Oh that would be nice. That'd prevent them from entering our homes and school." Kie said.

"That's our aim." Jack said, smiling.

"Sorry for the wait." Jazz said, leaving the kitchen with Danny right behind her. She grabbed her purse off the coat hook by the door and turned to the teen getting up off the sofa.

"It was nice to talk to you." Kie smiled towards Jack before turning towards the two.

"Jazz, Danny, remember, ten o'clock." Maddie called out, appearing in the kitchen doorway with an empty plate in her hands.

"We will." Danny said as the three walked out.

As soon as the door shut, Kie said, "Well, your dad's nice."

"You got him talking about ghosts." Jazz smiled, following him to the Jeep parked on the side of the road.

The three got into the vehicle with Danny plopping into the back seat. Kie glanced in his rearview mirror as he turned over the engine and asked, "Danny, you any good at bowling?"

"Ok, I guess." Danny shrugged. "I've gotten a turkey a few times."

"A turkey?" Kie asked, focusing on the road as they headed towards the bowling alley. "What's that?"

"Three strikes in a row." Danny explained.

"Nice." Kie smiled. "I do good enough to get one strike. I normally get splits."

"If you want, I can show you a trick Sam taught me." Danny offered.

"Who's Sam?" Kie asked, already knowing what Jazz had told him.

"Just a friend of mine."

Kie noticed Jazz turn her head towards him, the face she held said I told you.

"So you into ghosts like your Dad?" Kie asked.

"Not like he is." Danny said, a laugh escaping him.

"So not planning on following in his career then?" Kie smiled.

"No. I'm hoping to be an astronaut." Danny admitted, his face dropping as he turned to look out the window. The town passed by as he fought against the thoughts reminding him with his powers he'd probably never go to space.

"That'd be cool." Kie said, slowing down at a light. "Maybe by the time you get to that point, NASA will be ready to send its first person to Mars."

Jazz glanced in the side mirror and saw Danny's distant look. Knowing what he was thinking, Jazz tried to steer the conversation different. "What do you hope to do?"

"Make video games." Kie admitted. "If anything, I can be just half as good as Miyamoto Shigeru."

"Who's that." Jazz asked.

"He's one of the main directors in Nintendo." Kie explained. "And of Toki no Okarina, er, Ocarina of Time."

"You like Ocarina of Time?" Danny asked.

"Ya, it's my favorite of all the Zelda games." Kie admitted. "Though Majora's Mask is good too."

"I haven't played too many, really." Danny said. "They keep releasing Game Boy games and I don't have one."

"You can borrow mine if you want." Kie said, turning into the bowling alley parking lot. "I just finished the Minnish Cap."

"Cool." Danny smiled. His smile disappeared as Kie parked the Jeep, his ghost sense freezing him inside. He quickly unbuckled and jumped out, calling "Jazz, can you get my shoes?"

Kie watched in surprise as Danny rushed to the building, wondering if he said something wrong.

"He's got some bladder issue." Jazz said, sticking with what she was used to telling people. She unbuckled herself before putting a hand on his shoulder. "So far, I think it's going well."

"You think?" Kie asked, looking at her.

-.-.-.-

"There you are, whelp!" Skulker's voice called out as Danny floated through the roof of the bowling alley.

"Skulker!" Danny said, a joking smile appearing on his face as his hands tightened into fists at his sides. "I was just thinking about heading into the Ghost Zone cause of how long it's been."

"Working on some upgrades." Skulker smiled as a new range of weapons pushed up from his shoulders. "Do you like?"

"Uhm…" Danny drew out, letting a ball of energy form in his hand behind his back. "Not really, no." Danny smiled, throwing the ball at Skulker's left shoulder's weapons. Electricity snapped through the gun, forcing Skulker to break it off and let it drop onto the roof below them.

"You will make a wonderful wall decoration when I'm done with you." Skulker growled, shooting at Danny with the gun left on his right shoulder. An orange been shot towards Danny as he quickly dropped to avoid it. He looked towards where the blast was going to hit only to see it dissolve on contact of an innocent car.

Danny turned back to Skulker, confused. "What is that, just a light show?"

"Harmless to anyone that doesn't have a hemoglobin/ectoplasm mix." Skulker smiled, aiming at the boy in front of him. "That way you don't have to save anybody but yourself."

"Thanks, I guess?" Danny asked only to find himself dodging two more blasts. He created a shield to prevent the last blast from hitting him only for it to go through the shield, not damaging it at all, and burning his right side. Danny instantly curled up, barely keeping himself up in the air as he fought the pain.

"Danny!" Jazz exclaimed, warning Skulker as a green laser flew through the air.

Skulker dodged the blast and looked down at the girl and Kie standing on the roof. Jazz held a Fenton Lipstick in her hand as Kie looked dumbfound at the battle before him.

Danny took the distraction for what it was, shooting off Skulker's weapon before shooting the ghost's chest where the suit's control circuit were. As Skulker fell to the roof, Jazz activated her Fenton Thermos, sucking in Skulker and his weapons.

Danny dropped down to the roof and landed on his feet as he checked his side, pulling away his hand to see ecto-plasm bleeding out of him. Covering it back up, he tried to put pressure on it knowing the wound would heal quick enough on its own. He looked at the two and smiled, glad Jazz had told Kie she helped him as Phantom some times. "Thanks Jazz. You're getting better with that thing."

"Practice I guess." Jazz shrugged, putting both devices in her purse. "When will you start to carry around your Fenton Thermos?"

Danny shrugged, looking at Kie who was slowly absorbing what had taken place in front of him. "You ok?"

"Oh, Phantom, this is Kie, a friend of mine." Jazz introduced. "Kie, this is Danny Phantom."

"Uhm, hey." Kie said, he shook his head before looking at Danny's side. "You ok, you took a hit."

"It'll be ok." Danny admitted, taking his hand away to show them the ecto-plasm had started to clot and his skin was starting to cover the scab. "Thanks for the help. I'll be seeing you." Danny said before floating upwards. He rushed out of their sight, disappearing so he could reappear as Fenton in the bathroom. He grimaced as his shirt went across his side. He pulled up his shirt to see a purple bruise had already formed. Carefully he lowered his shirt and headed out of the bathroom. He found Kie and Jazz walked back from the exterior door to the lane that was marked by three pairs of bowling shoes.

"Hey, what happened?" Danny asked, acting as if they should've already had their shoes on.

"Uhm…" Kie looked at Jazz as if unsure what to say.

"It's ok, he knows." Jazz laughed at her date. "Phantom needed some help up on the roof."

"Aw, and I missed it?" Danny whined.

"Do you help him too?" Kie asked as the three started to change shoes.

"I try to, but all I seem to be good at is telling him about our parents new weapons." Danny lied, keeping his eyes on tying his bowling shoes.

"And your parents don't know any of this?" Kie asked, sitting up to look at the two.

"They still believe all ghosts are evil." Danny stated, sliding his red shoes under the chair and out of the way.

"We've tried to convince them elsewise, but…" Jazz's voice trailed off as she stood up. "Danny Phantom's done a lot of good for this town since he showed up in September."

"Doesn't that get confusing, though?" Kie asked, eyeing Danny as he stood up. "I mean, with both of you having the same first name."

"I'm used to it." Danny admitted. "There used to be another guy in my class that had mine name. He failed a grade so we're not in the same class anymore but everyone just called us by our last names."

"I guess I'm lucky." Kie laughed. "I haven't run into another person with my name yet."

"Come on, let's play so Danny can go ahead and win." Jazz smiled.

"I won't cream you two too badly." Danny smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You know, I might bowl more!" Kie laughed as the three turned in their shoes. "What did you call two strikes in a row?"

"Double." Danny smiled.

"Really?" Kie looked at the younger teen for a moment. "I figured it'd be weirder since three is a turkey."

"Come on, it's almost nine thirty." Jazz said, glad the two were getting along. They followed her out of the bowling alley, heading to the parking lot.

"Ya, I need to stay on your parent's good side." Kie smiled. His face slowly dropped as he eyed a car they were about to pass.

Danny looked at the car, his paranoia hitting him only to see the car Kie was looking at running in park while the driver eyed their cellphone.

The three walked in front of the car, expecting it to back up to avoid the bumper in front of it.

"Hey!" Kei exclaimed, grabbing Jazz and Danny by the arms before the three disappeared in a flash of green light.

Danny found himself landing on his feet next to Kie's Jeep with the sound of the car speeding over the bumper and the driver laughing at their stupidity. He turned to his left and saw Jazz had landed like he had, with Kie in between the two on his knees.

"Kie!" Jazz exclaimed, dropping down to help him.

"Used too much." Kie gasped before falling forwards.

Jazz caught him before his face could hit the asphalt and quickly checked his pulse. "He's just unconscious." Jazz said in relief.

"Check his wallet." Danny said, kneeling down to help if he was needed. "Maybe he's got one of those cards like I do."

Jazz reached into Kie's left pocket and pulled out his wallet. She quickly glanced through his cards and smiled when she found a business card sized piece of paper. "If you're reading this something strange must've knocked me out. Please take me home. My parents know about my weirdness."

"Lucky." Danny grumbled. "Get his keys, I'll put him in the back seat."

Jazz found his car keys in his right pocket before Danny used his ghostly straight to lift up the older teen. Carefully he put Kie's limp body into the back seat and buckled him in as Jazz got into the driver's seat. An alarm sounded from Kie's watch as Danny was about to take the seat next to the teen. He moved Kie's arm to look at the watch, surprised to see the digital screen spelling out Danger Seven Units Used.

"Do you know where he lives?" Danny asked, worry on his face.

"I think." Jazz admitted, turning over the engine. "It's written on his emergency card. Can you turn off that alarm?"

"I don't know how to." Danny admitted as Jazz started to dive them out of the parking lot. Danny quickly buckled himself in as he said, "Though you should probably drive like Dad. I think he used up more energy than he should've."

Jazz glanced up in the rearview mirror and saw Kie, his face showing pain as worry crossed her face.

"Actually, drive worst then Dad." Danny said as he let the lights cover him. He gripped the door handle with his right hand and placed his left on the chair as he disappeared to the world. Slowly the car and its occupants disappeared as well, letting Jazz drive straight to Kie's house.

They pulled into the driveway of a one and a half story house as Danny let go of his powers.

Danny found himself avoiding a rickshaw parked on the walkway to the front door as he cared Kie's limp body over his shoulders in the fireman's carry. Jazz had already made it to the door and was about to knock on it only for a Japanese woman of about forty to open the door.

"Tina was right." She said, stepping aside to let the three in. "First door on your right, lay him down on the sofa please."

Danny did as asked, finding the living room with three people in it.

"What happened?" the younger of the two men asked, already going over to Kie to silence the still ringing watch.

"He teleported us." Jazz admitted, worry covering her face.

"The three of you at once?" the older man asked in surprise.

"Ya, some car almost ran us over." Danny explained, feeling disappointed in himself for not noticing the car before Kie did.

The younger man held a stethoscope to Kie's heart, listening a moment before standing straight. "He should be waking back up any minute now." The man said, relief on his face. "Thankfully it wasn't any higher than seven units."

"So he's ok?" Jazz asked the man.

"Ya."

"You two are oddly calm for just have been teleported." The girl said, eyeing Danny and Jazz.

"Annick." The younger man scolded. "They've been through a lot tonight and everyone reacts differently."

Annick crossed her arms over her chest, not taking that as an excuse.

"You two must be Jazz and Danny." The woman who had opened the door for them said. "I'm Kagome, Kie's mother. This is my husband, Jérôme," Kagome said, nodding her head to the older man, "and that's our friend, John."

"You sure he's going to be alright?" Jazz asked, looking up at John.

"He should." John nodded his head. "He hadn't over taxed his powers like this in a while."

Kie moaned, getting everyone's attention to the teen who slowly put a hand to his head. "I try not to. When will you fix it so I don't have to hover in the middle of over uses and under uses?"

"There's no fixing that." John said, helping the teen sit up. "How you feeling?"

"Slight head ach." Kie said, opening his eyes to take in the group around him. His eyes fell on to the two Fenton's and asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, thank you." Jazz said, smiling.

"You're not mad for me hiding my power from you?" Kie asked, worry on his face.

"I knew." Danny admitted. "After Jazz's last boyfriend, I sorta spied on your first date. I was in the bathroom when you disappeared."

"And you weren't weirded out." Annick asked, surprised.

"Enough weirdness happens here, we don't question too much anymore." Jazz admitted. She turned to Kie and said, "As long as you're not totally dead, I don't mind."

"Last I knew, I was alive." Kie snickered.

"Well the Guys in White have you declared as dead." Danny said, eyeing the teen for his reaction.

"Oh, that's probably because I did die." Kie admitted, looking down at his lap as if he was embarrassed. "The short version of it all is John revived me."

"I wanna know why the GIW even had a file on you." Danny said, crossing his arms over his chest. "They only work with ghosts."

"That would be because of me." John admitted. "Ecto-plasm was in the experimental gas that Kie was exposed to. I made sure everyone affected was labeled as dead so they wouldn't keep interfering."

"You work for them?" Danny asked, worried he'd have to keep an eye on this man.

"Used to." John nodded.

"Oh shoot!" Kie exclaimed, eyeing his watch. He looked at Jazz and Danny. "It's almost ten." He said, pushing himself up only to sway on his feet.

"Stay on the sofa, loverboy." Annick rolled, dropping her arms to her sides. "Tina'd kill us if you dropped dead." She turned to the two and said, "I'll get you two home in my rickshaw."

"You don't have to. We can just walk." Jazz said, pausing as Annick blurred by her. The door opened, signally the girl was already outside.

"She got speed." Kie explained with a smile. "I'll explain all of this tomorrow."

"That would be nice." Danny admitted,

Jazz went over to Kie and hugged him. "Text me when you get home." Kie said, smiling up at the girl.

Jazz smiled back. "I will."

"Come on, you slow pokes!" Annick called from the hallway.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Your parents don't mind me being here when they're not?" Kie asked as he walked into the living room.

"We're here." Danny said, walking down the stairs with Sam and Tucker right behind him.

Jazz shut the door and explained, "They know about your teleporting too."

"Blame me." Danny said, hoping Kie wouldn't be mad.

"It was never really a secret." Kie admitted with a shrug as the five found a seat in the living room. "So start from the beginning?"

"Please." Jazz nodded her head.

"I think it started in March? So a year ago now." Kie said, not sure of the month. "My neighbor was trying to frame her husband, working on getting a divorce and do as much damage as possible so she took his experimental gas and filled a game store with it. Thankfully it was a dead day with only six people there, but we all started to develop powers."

"Was Tina one of those?" Jazz asked, remembering the name from yesterday.

"Ya, she has always been able to see things even when she's not there." Kie explained. "Which is probably why she broke up with me a month before I knew I was moving. But then again, that was also right after I had died so who knows.

"Anyways, my power appeared first, then Tina found she could fly and Annick found she could run really fast. Kaitlyn got telekinesis, Michael could shape shift, and Kitt became indestructible, er, well, I guess more specifically he just healed really fast."

"Makes sense with ecto-plasm in the gas." Sam said, getting Kie to look at her. "They're all ghost powers."

"Really?" Kie asked, surprised.

"Ya. Basic ghosts can fly, I think it's level three when ghosts can heal fast." Danny explained. "Level six and up can do the rest but it's hard. If the ghost doesn't show a talent for those, they have to practice at it."

"I keep forgetting you would know so much about ghosts." Kie admitted.

"With ghost hunting parents it's hard not to." Danny shrugged.

"After a month, my powers started eatin' away at me." Kie continued, his southern accent showing again. "Probably 'cause I used it so much. John found out what his wife was doing and tried to help us but I died during a test he was running. It was only for a few minutes or so but after that I was in a coma for a week. Tina dumped me after that and then Mom decided to have us move." Kie shrugged. "I think everyone back in Greenville knows why but I don't."

"Then who's the Disappearing Thief?" Tucker asked, getting Kie's attention.

"So you found that." Kie said, looking down as he interlaced his fingers on his lap. "That was me. I won't bother giving you any long winded excuses on that."

"Did you do it just because you could?" Jazz asked, curious.

"No, I… I was blackmailed." Kie admitted, looking at the teen, worry written on his face. "I'll tell you the whole story one day."

Jazz gave him a sympathetic smile, showing she understood.

"Well, we'll leave you two alone then." Danny said, standing up to signal to his friends to do the same. An awkward silence filled the air as the three walked up the stairs and disappeared into Danny's room.

As soon as the door shut, Sam asked, "You're not thinking of telling him, are you?"

Danny sighed as he sat down on his bed. "I don't know. Maybe if they keep on dating?"

"It's your secret man." Tucker said, taking the computer chair as per the norm. "If you think he can be trusted..." he let his words hang in the air for a moment before giving his friend a shrug.

AN: This is the end of Part 1. Part 2 is in the works, but I have no idea when I'll finish it. Right now I've been focusing more on my original story with Harley Davis. Sorry. Don't hate me.

DANNY: Don't worry, we'll hate you.

AN: You see what I have to deal with! Harley! Get in here.

HARLEY: Don't bring me into this *staying in the kitchen*

DANNY: He better not replace me.

AN: *rolls eyes* boys. Till next time.


End file.
